¿Despedidas?
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Miles y Franziska ese día en el aeropuerto...? Porque decir las cosas en voz alta no siempre lo dice todo, three-chapter fic. Spoilers JFA
1. Base

Seguro que todos conocéis este diálogo...

Es la base de mi fic!

Los dos siguientes capítulos, son los diferentes POV de Miles y Franziska

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>23 de Marzo, 21:42<p>

Salidas internacionales

Puerta 12

¿Dónde vas, Franziska?

¡...! ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Por esto.

Eso es...

Gracias a esa manía tuya de colocar... dispositivos de rastreo en los **abrigos** de ciertas personas.

Bah. Tan típico de ti... lo coloqué en su abrigo porque siempre lo lleva puesto. Ese abrigo andrajoso... No sé qué hace en mi maleta... Pero te aseguro que irá directo a la basura.

Ah, es cierto. Ya que hablamos de él... Me contó algo muy interesante.

Cuando cogí las cosas de la guarida de de Killer... Juraría que eran **cuatro cosas** en total.

¿4 objetos?

Por lo visto, se guardó el último objeto en el bolsillo.

¿Aquí...? ... Bueno, da lo mismo. El caso está cerrado.

... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

... No es asunto tuyo.

No estarás huyendo, ¿verdad?

¡Cállate! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser la hija de Manfred von Karma!

Franziska...

Todo el mundo espera tantas cosas de mí... ¡Y no puedo complacerles! Todos esperan que gane siempre ¡No me dan opción a que pierda! Mi padre era un genio, eso está claro. Pero... Pero yo no lo soy. Siempre lo he sabido.

...

Pero yo quería serlo. Tenía que ser genial.

... Quizá no seas tan genial como tu padre... Pero... Eres una fiscal. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

¡...! No... Ya no lo soy. Incluso he tirado mi látigo.

Ah, por cierto. Wright me dio esto para ti (Wright... Él sabía que esto iba a suceder, seguro)

...

Deja que te lo diga de nuevo. Los fiscales no luchamos por nuestro honor o nuestro orgullo. Espero que medites sobre esto... sobre lo que deberías hacer con ese látigo.

... No has cambiado nada... Tú siempre... me has dejado sola. Siempre me has dejado atrás. Miles Edgeworth... Siempre te he odiado.

...

Y por fin llegó mi oportunidad de vengarme de ti... Si conseguía vencer a Phoenix Wright... que se arrodillase ante mí... Te demostraría que ya no soy esa niña de antaño. Esa iba a ser mi venganza...

Entiendo...

... Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo cambiar. No puedo dejar de ser quien he sido siempre.

Sí que puedes. Piensa en Adrian Andrews.

¿Adrian Andrews...?

Ibas a usarla durante el juicio, ¿no? Pero tú... Tú dependías de las tácticas de tu padre. ¿Me equivoco?

Pse.

Sí, yo te dejé atrás. Pero hoy me has alcanzado. Y por eso ahora estamos al mismo nivel.

¡...!

Pero no tengo intención de detenerme. Si de verdad quieres abandonar tu trayectoria como fiscal... Aquí es donde se separan nuestros caminos, Franziska von Karma.

... Yo... Yo... Yo soy Franziska von Karma. No voy a seguir tu sombra toda la vida... nuestra batalla comienza hoy ¡Prepárate, Miles Edgeworth!


	2. Franziska's POV

Segundo capítulo!

Franziska no pensaba encontrarse con nadie esa noche, y sin embargo...

* * *

><p>Franziska's POV<p>

Miré el reloj, eran las 21:42. Suspiré, estaba sola.

¿Dónde vas, Franziska? – preguntó de pronto una voz –

¡...! – me giré y vi a Miles – ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? – pregunté -

Por esto – me enseñó una cajita rectangular que reconocí de inmediato –

Eso es...

Gracias a esa manía tuya de colocar... dispositivos de rastreo en los **abrigos** de ciertas personas.

Bah – sonreí – Tan típico de ti... lo coloqué en su abrigo porque siempre lo lleva puesto. Ese abrigo andrajoso... No sé qué hace en mi maleta... Pero te aseguro que irá directo a la basura.

Ah, es cierto. Ya que hablamos de él... Me contó algo muy interesante.

Cuando cogí las cosas de la guarida de de Killer... Juraría que eran **cuatro cosas** en total.

¿4 objetos? – repetí –

Por lo visto, se guardó el último objeto en el bolsillo –señaló él –

¿Aquí...? ... Bueno, da lo mismo. El caso está cerrado.

... – me miró un momento, en silencio, y luego preguntó - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

... – me esperaba la pregunta, pero aún así, dudé. Finalmente, dije - No es asunto tuyo.

No estarás huyendo, ¿verdad? – parecía decirlo en serio, aunque algo en sus ojos parecía bromear –

¡Cállate! – le espeté, sin ceder un milímetro. Si quería mi confianza, tendría que ganársela – ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser la hija de Manfred von Karma!

Franziska... – retrocedió un poco, y bajé el tono al oír mi nombre de pila –

Todo el mundo espera tantas cosas de mí... ¡Y no puedo complacerles! Todos esperan que gane siempre ¡No me dan opción a que pierda! – me quejé. Por la cara que puso, supe que me comprendía, pero no me amilané – Mi padre era un genio, eso está claro. Pero... Pero yo no lo soy. Siempre lo he sabido – concluí –

... – él no dijo nada. ¿Me conocía tanto, en verdad? ¿Realmente sabía que me faltaba algo por decir? –

Pero yo quería serlo – acabé por admitir – Tenía que ser genial.

... – tomó aire y, por fin, habló – Quizá no seas tan genial como tu padre... – dijo cuidadosamente – Pero... Eres una fiscal – afirmó – Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás – sentía que en cualquier momento podría echarme a llorar, de modo que opté por interrumpir esta línea de conversación –

¡...! No... Ya no lo soy. Incluso he tirado mi látigo – y, pensándolo bien, lo lamentaba –

Ah, por cierto – sonrió con malicia y me enseñó algo. Mi látigo. No me moví, pero en verdad me alegró mucho volver a verlo - Wright me dio esto para ti.

... – no dije nada. Aún no me había ganado –

Deja que te lo diga de nuevo. Los fiscales no luchamos por nuestro honor o nuestro orgullo. Espero que medites sobre esto... sobre lo que deberías hacer con ese látigo.

... No has cambiado nada... – comenté, un poco vencida – Tú siempre... me has dejado sola. Siempre me has dejado atrás – me aseguré de ser la única que supo lo mucho que me costó decir esas palabras poniendo un gesto neutro – Miles Edgeworth... – dejé que su nombre resbalase por mis labios antes de decir la mayor mentira que nunca había dicho – Siempre te he odiado.

... – no contestó –

Y por fin llegó mi oportunidad de vengarme de ti... Si conseguía vencer a Phoenix Wright... que se arrodillase ante mí... – sonreí al pensarlo – Te demostraría que ya no soy esa niña de antaño. Esa iba a ser mi venganza...

Entiendo... – murmuró, con una pizca de humor en sus ojos oscuros –

... Pero no puedo hacerlo – concluí – No puedo cambiar. No puedo dejar de ser quien he sido siempre.

Sí que puedes – levantó la vista, sonriendo – Piensa en Adrian Andrews.

¿Adrian Andrews...?

Ibas a usarla durante el juicio, ¿no? Pero tú... Tú dependías de las tácticas de tu padre. ¿Me equivoco?

Pse – solté, sin terminar de admitirlo del todo. Cualquier cosa antes que aceptar eso –

Sí, yo te dejé atrás – aceptó – Pero hoy me has alcanzado. Y por eso ahora estamos al mismo nivel – alcé la vista, sorprendida, y detecté orgullo en su voz y en su mirada –

¡...!

Pero no tengo intención de detenerme – me advirtió – Si de verdad quieres abandonar tu trayectoria como fiscal... Aquí es donde se separan nuestros caminos, Franziska von Karma.

... - ¡No! ¡No aquí, no ahora! Me quedé paralizada. No estaba preparada para separarme de él ahora, de esta manera... ¿Me estaba dejando sola otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces más, me pregunté, cuánto más podía doler? Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y supe que no podía dejar pasar el momento. No estaba lista para tomar esa decisión, de modo que lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante. Y la única forma de salvar al menos una parte de mi dignidad era... Fingir odio, como siempre – Yo... Yo... – tomé aire, pero no pude dejar de llorar – Yo soy Franziska von Karma. No voy a seguir tu sombra toda la vida... – le miré intensamente, grabando cada detalle de su persona en mi mente, antes de irme – nuestra batalla comienza hoy ¡Prepárate, Miles Edgeworth!

Me di la vuelta y eché a correr. No quería que me viera deshacerme en lágrimas. Nunca más. ¿Me atreveré algún día a decirte lo que siento por ti, Edgeworth... Miles?

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado...<p>

... un review?

=D


	3. Miles' POV

Okay, aquí esta el otro capitulo

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Miles' POV<p>

Tomé el látigo que me daba Wright y salí corriendo. Empezaba a hacerme una idea de a quién estaba siguiendo, y en cuando empecé a aproximarme al aeropuerto, estuve seguro. No tardé en verla allí parada, sola. Suspiró. Eran las diez menos cuarto de la noche.

¿Dónde vas, Franziska? – llamé en voz alta. Ella se giró -

¡...! ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Por esto. – sonreí y le enseñé el localizador -

Eso es... – pareció reconocerlo -

Gracias a esa manía tuya de colocar... dispositivos de rastreo en los **abrigos** de ciertas personas.

Bah – sonrió - Tan típico de ti... lo coloqué en su abrigo porque siempre lo lleva puesto. Ese abrigo andrajoso... No sé qué hace en mi maleta... – puso cara de asco y contuve la risa – Pero te aseguro que irá directo a la basura.

Ah, es cierto. – recordé entonces – Ya que hablamos de él... Me contó algo muy interesante.

Cuando cogí las cosas de la guarida de de Killer... Juraría que eran **cuatro cosas** en total.

¿4 objetos? – repitió ella -

Por lo visto – señalé – se guardó el último objeto en el bolsillo.

¿Aquí...? ... – se quedó callada y me dio la impresión de que ella ya lo sabía – Bueno, da lo mismo. El caso está cerrado.

... – la miré en silencio - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunté con verdadera curiosidad ¿Se iría?

... No es asunto tuyo – contestó con frialdad –

No estarás huyendo, ¿verdad? – intenté preguntarlo en serio, pero era tan absurda idea que casi me sonó como una burla -

¡Cállate! – estalló ella - ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser la hija de Manfred von Karma! – eso me dejó un poco perplejo -

Franziska... – murmuré inconscientemente –

Todo el mundo espera tantas cosas de mí... ¡Y no puedo complacerles! Todos esperan que gane siempre ¡No me dan opción a que pierda! – parecía sincera. No tenía su típica miradita de superioridad - Mi padre era un genio, eso está claro. Pero... Pero yo no lo soy. Siempre lo he sabido.

... – esperé callado. La conocía lo suficiente como para aventurar que le faltaba algo por decir –

Pero yo quería serlo – admitió – Tenía que ser genial.

... – elegí cuidadosamente mis palabras, intentando decirle todo en un par de frases – Quizá no seas tan genial como tu padre... Pero... Eres una fiscal. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

¡...! No... – negó suavemente, un poco triste, quizá – Ya no lo soy. Incluso he tirado mi látigo – y por la forma en que lo decía, lo lamentaba -

Ah, por cierto – sonreí y le tendí el látigo que me había dado Wright. Wright... Él sabía que esto iba a suceder, seguro. Me alegré de haberlo aceptado al ver una diminuta, y casi inexistente, chispa de felicidad en sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo – Wright me dio esto para ti.

... – no dijo nada y aproveché para decirle algo más –

Deja que te lo diga de nuevo. Los fiscales no luchamos por nuestro honor o nuestro orgullo. Espero que medites sobre esto... sobre lo que deberías hacer con ese látigo.

... – tenía la vista baja - No has cambiado nada... – comentó con nostalgia - Tú siempre... me has dejado sola. Siempre me has dejado atrás – murmuró con frialdad. Nadie, quizá excepto yo, diría que eso le importaba. Pero si lo había mencionado, era porque le importaba mucho – Miles Edgeworth... Siempre te he odiado – concluyó, sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro de ángel –

... – me había quedado tan sorprendido que no supe qué responderle –

Y por fin llegó mi oportunidad de vengarme de ti... – continuó, sin percatarse de que yo aún no sabía cómo reaccionar a sus palabras - Si conseguía vencer a Phoenix Wright... que se arrodillase ante mí... – estrechó su látigo con fuerza – Te demostraría que ya no soy esa niña de antaño. Esa iba a ser mi venganza...

Entiendo... – murmuré, más por intervenir que porque realmente estuviera entendiéndola -

... Pero no puedo hacerlo – dijo entonces, con rabia – No puedo cambiar. No puedo dejar de ser quien he sido siempre.

Sí que puedes – la interrumpí – Piensa en Adrian Andrews.

¿Adrian Andrews...?

Ibas a usarla durante el juicio, ¿no? Pero tú... Tú dependías de las tácticas de tu padre. ¿Me equivoco?

Pse – fue su única respuesta. Era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo de verdad –

Sí, yo te dejé atrás – acepté – Pero hoy me has alcanzado. Y por eso ahora estamos al mismo nivel – no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de ella, que había sido casi mi hermana durante todos esos años... –

¡...! – se sorprendió al oírme –

Pero no tengo intención de detenerme – le advertí – Si de verdad quieres abandonar tu trayectoria como fiscal... Aquí es donde se separan nuestros caminos, Franziska von Karma.

... – me miró en silencio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me contuve para no correr a limpiárselas – Yo... Yo... – respiró un poco, pero una lágrima se le escapó a su pesar –Yo soy Franziska von Karma. No voy a seguir tu sombra toda la vida... nuestra batalla comienza hoy – nos miramos intensamente - ¡Prepárate, Miles Edgeworth!

Entonces, sin más palabras, dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Sonreí con tristeza, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que la iba a volver a ver. Quizá pronto. Tal vez antes de lo que ella misma creía. Me giré y me fui. Te espero, von Karma... Franziska...

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos, nos leemos!<p> 


End file.
